1. Field of the Invention
Conventionally, in an electronic still camera, for example, it is general that a variety of shooting conditions at the apparatus side such as shutter speed or collimator value are automatically set by selecting a shooting mode provided in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition, in recent years, shooting conditions such as shutter speed can be manually set according to an operator's preference, and the contents of the set shooting conditions are preset, whereby the same shooting conditions can be set during next shooting.
However, even if the operator can set the shooting conditions manually according to one's preference, as described above or even if it is possible to reuse the shooting conditions preset in advance, the contents of setting the shooting conditions are numeric values or technical terms, and thus, the result of shooting under the conditions of setting cannot be easily imaged.
Because of this, for a general operator, it is difficult to set shooting conditions for the shooting result that is coincident with an image while the operator images the shooting result, i.e., shot image.
Therefore, there has been a problem that it is impossible to know whether or not the set shooting conditions are coincident with an image until actual shooting has been carried out.